gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4 cast
See also: Season 4 The Season 4 cast includes twenty-seven starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: #Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (8 episodes) #Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (9 episodes) #Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (9 episodes) #Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) #Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) #Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (5 episodes) #Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister (7 episodes) #Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell (6 episodes) #Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (4 episodes) #Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon (4 episodes) #Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre (3 episodes) #Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy (3 episodes) #John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (7 episodes) #Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon (3 episodes) #Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (4 episodes) #Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (6 episodes) #Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark (7 episodes) #Maisie Williams as Lady Arya Stark (6 episodes) #Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (7 episodes) #Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn (4 episodes) #Conleth Hill as Lord Varys (6 episodes) #Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (5 episodes) #Sibel Kekilli as Shae (4 episodes) #Rose Leslie as Ygritte (5 episodes) #Hannah Murray as Gilly (3 episodes) #Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow (3 episodes) #with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (7 episodes) Notes *Third season cast members promoted to the starring cast for the fourth season are Gwendoline Christie, Kristofer Hivju, Hannah Murray, and Iwan Rheon. * Joe Dempsie (Gendry) does not appear in this season. * Iain Glen is now credited with the word "with" before his name. Guest starring cast Recurring These recurring cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of each of the multiple episodes they appear in. Returning cast members *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (7 episodes) *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (7 episodes) *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (7 episodes) *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy (7 episodes) *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (7 episodes) *Mark Stanley as Grenn (7 episodes) *Josef Altin as Pypar (6 episodes) *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt (6 episodes) *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (6 episodes) *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne (5 episodes) *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell (4 episodes) *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant (4 episodes) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed (4 episodes) *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (4 episodes) *Kristian Nairn as Hodor (4 episodes) *Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon (4 episodes) *Paul Bentley as the High Septon (3 episodes) *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn (3 episodes) *Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon (3 episodes) *Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck (3 episodes) *Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon (3 episodes) *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell (3 episodes) *Noah Taylor as Locke (3 episodes) *Tony Way as Dontos Hollard (3 episodes) *Luke Barnes as Rast (2 episodes) *Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn (2 episodes) *Josephine Gillan as Marei (2 episodes) *Burn Gorman as Karl (2 episodes) *Charlotte Hope as Myranda (2 episodes) *Anton Lesser as Qyburn (2 episodes) *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton (2 episodes) *Will Tudor as Olyvar (2 episodes) *Ian Whyte as DongoGiant (Valar Dohaeris)(2 episodes) *Ciarán Hinds as Mance Rayder ("The Children") *Andy Beckwith as Rorge ("Mockingbird") *Sara Dylan as a handmaiden ("Two Swords") *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie ("Mockingbird") *Gerard Jordan as Biter ("Mockingbird") *Andy Kellegher as Polliver ("Two Swords") *Pixie Le Knot as Kayla ("The Lion and the Rose") *Lucian Msamati as Salladhor Saan ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy ("The Laws of Gods and Men") Recast characters * Michiel Huisman replaces Ed Skrein as Daario Naharis (5 episodes) * Dean-Charles Chapman replaces Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon (5 episodes) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson replaces Ian Whyte as Ser Gregor Clegane (3 episodes) New characters *Pedro Pascal as Prince Oberyn Martell (7 episodes) *Brenock O'Connor as Olly (5 episodes) *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand (4 episodes) *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell (4 episodes) *Joseph Gatt as a Thenn warg (4 episodes) *Yuri Kolokolnikov as Styr (4 episodes) *Lu Corfield as a Mole's Town madam (2 episodes) *Emilio Doorgasingh as a slave master (2 episodes) *Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq (2 episodes) *Jane McGrath as Craster's wife (2 episodes) *Deirdre Monaghan as Morag (2 episodes) *Struan Rodger as the Three-Eyed Raven (2 episodes) *Alisdair Simpson as Ser Donnel Waynwood (2 episodes) *Conor Watters as Hizdahr zo Loraq's manservant (2 episodes) *Lois Winstone as Mole's Town whore (2 episodes) Single episode *Gabrielle Dempsey as an innkeeper's daughter ("Two Swords") *Tommy Dunne as a Valyrian sword smith ("Two Swords") *Stuart Martin as Morgan's friend ("Two Swords") *Dez McMahon as Endrew Tarth ("Two Swords") *Daniel Rabin as Lord Blackmont ("Two Swords") *Christopher Reilly as Morgan ("Two Swords") *Maria Sikavica as a Whore ("Two Swords") *Martin Walsh as an Innkeeper ("Two Swords") *George Appleby as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *Jón Þór Birgisson as a Musician ("The Lion and the Rose") *Krysten Coombs as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *Jazzy de Lisser as Tansy ("The Lion and the Rose") *Orri Páll Dýrason as a Musician ("The Lion and the Rose") *Raymond Griffiths as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *Georg Hólm as a Musician ("The Lion and the Rose") *Max Laird as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *James McHale as Ser Axell Florent ("The Lion and the Rose") *Elizabeth Webster as Lady Walda Bolton ("The Lion and the Rose") *Dean Whatton as a Dwarf ("The Lion and the Rose") *Xena Avramidis as a whore ("Breaker of Chains") *Trixiebelle Harrowell as Sally ("Breaker of Chains") *Derek Horsham as a Great Master ("Breaker of Chains") *Raewyn Lippert as Olly's mother ("Breaker of Chains") *Finbar Lynch as a farmer ("Breaker of Chains") *Patrick Molloy ("Breaker of Chains") *Joshua Sher as a slave ("Breaker of Chains") *Jem Wall as a Night's Watch man ("Breaker of Chains") *Richard Brake as the White Walkers' master ("Oathkeeper") *Will Fortune ("Oathkeeper") *Robert Goodman as a Valyrian slave ("Oathkeeper") *Karl Jackson as an Unsullied ("Oathkeeper") *Cheryl Lester as Craster's wife ("Oathkeeper") *Ross Mullan as a White Walker ("Oathkeeper") *Reece Noi as Mossador ("Oathkeeper") *Philip Philmar as an elder slave ("Oathkeeper") *Aeryn Walker as Craster's wife ("Oathkeeper") *Philip Arditti as a goatherd ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Anthony Boyle as a Bolton guard ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Mackenzie Dean ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Mark Gatiss as Tycho Nestoris ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Michael Hough as an Ironborn in skiff ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Rhodri Miles as a First Mate ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Gian Sanghera-Warren as a Goatherd's son ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Sarine Sofair as Lhara ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Samantha McEwan as a bathhouse prostitute ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Barry McGovern as a dying man ("Mockingbird") *Paola Dionisotti as Lady Anya Waynwood ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Richard Doubleday as Ser Vance Corbray ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Grahame Fox as Ralf Kenning ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Jody Halse as Adrack Humble ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Tim Landers as Kegs ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Cormac McDonagh as Black Jack Bulwer ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Andy Moore as Mully ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Samuel Paul Small as a Little Bird ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Neil Fingleton as Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg ("The Watchers on the Wall") *Octavia Alexandru as Leaf ("The Children") *Trevor Allan Davies as Fennesz ("The Children") *Alice Hewkin as a Child of the Forest ("The Children") *Darren Kent as a goatherd ("The Children") *Gary Oliver as Ternesio Terys ("The Children") Background cast *Joe Claflin as Cooper ("The Watchers on the Wall") *Neil Marshall as Night's Watch Archer ("The Watchers on the Wall") *Jack Roth as Donnel Hill ("The Watchers on the Wall") *Unknown actor as Hobb ("The Watchers on the Wall") *Unknown actor as Smitty ("The Watchers on the Wall") Category:Cast Category:Season 4